Battle Gear
The Battle Gear was a weapon created by Huey Emmerich in 1984 for the Diamond Dogs. It served a similar purpose that Metal Gear ZEKE did for Militaires Sans Frontières, acting as a special weapon that could be deployed alongside troops in external operations, as well as a deterrent to enemy forces. History After seeing the various Walker Gears being used by the PFs in Africa''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'', Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss... About those Walker Gears spreading all over Africa, Huey's got an idea for a counterweapon Gear. Come on back to Mother Base., Kazuhira Miller called Venom Snake back to Mother Base to notify him of Huey's proposal to put the Battle Gear into use. It would be capable of not only turning the tide in standard missions, but also acting as an improved deterrent in terms of preemptive strike capabilities against enemy forces in a war zone. Venom Snake, when first hearing the proposal, privately remarked to Kazuhira Miller that he was having a sense of déjà vu. Despite this, as well as his and Miller's mutual dislike for Huey due to past events, he proceeded to okay the development of Battle Gear, mostly because of similar tech already popping up among various PFs. Ocelot coldly told Huey after the project was signed off that it was the only reason he was exempt from execution before taking his leave.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Huey Emmerich: This. // (Hands Snake the blueprints for the weapon) // Emmerich: It's a variable multi-legged tank, a spin-off of Metal Gear technology. // Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: Big fan of "spin-offs," isn't he? I hear he borrowed from the Soviets in Costa Rica, too. // Emmerich: The design allows for a lot of freedom in setups. It's based around a central core unit... So you can quickly reconfigure the hardware to suit any sort of mission parameters... // Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: What the good doctor's trying to say is that it's customizable. // Emmerich: Naturally, it will raise the probability of success for standard missions, but it functions as an improved deterrent by increasing your pre-emptive strike capability against enemy elements. You just deploy it in a war zone and its superior firepower puts the brakes on enemy attacks. eventually sic the entire war machine grinds to a halt. A true... Battle Gear! // Venom Snake: Kaz, I'm having déjà vu, here. // Miller: I don't like him any more than you, but we need this. // Snake: You think it'll cut it in the field? // Miller: Turning radius is better than any tank's... That's great for regional skirmishes. Tech like this is popping up all among the PFs. Best way to deal with them is to fight fire with fire. // (Snake approaches Huey from behind and slaps him with the blueprints to get his attention before handing it back to him). // Emmerich: I'll await your instructions, then, Boss... // (Snake walks away) // Miller: So do we have your approval to commence development? // Snake: Fine. // (Snake and Miller leave. Ocelot approaches Huey while the latter is "sitting" via his bionic legs and leans up close) // Ocelot: (whispering) Consider yourself off the chopping block, Doctor. // (Huey places his face in his hands and groans) Upon its completion, Ocelot suggested that they have the Battle Gear participate in various dispatch missions to allow for proper field-testing of its combat capabilities.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Ocelot (radio): The Battle Gear is an armored weapon developed to take on hostile bipedal weapons systems. But unlike the Soviet-funded Walker Gear, the Battle Gear still hasn't been properly field tested. I'd like to assign a combat unit to take it on dispatch missions, so we can evaluate its capabilities and reliability. Assuming you've got no objections, give the order to dispatch the unit from your iDroid. Armament According to Emmerich, the Battle Gear was a spin-off of Metal Gear technology (with Ocelot taking some exception to its description as such due to Emmerich having "borrowed" from the Soviets in Costa Rica nine years prior) and had a design allowing for freedom in setups, with its central core unit allowing for quick reconfiguration for varying mission parameters - in other words, it was heavily customizable. The Battle Gear normally possessed a rail gun, a machine gun, and exhibited magnetic levitation technology as a form of transportation. Miller also indicated that its turning radius was superior to that of any tank known to exist, which made it ideal for regional skirmishes. Behind the scenes According to Hideo Kojima's notes in the Piggyback Collector's Edition Guide's art gallery, the Battle Gear, aside from the Combat Deployment Missions, was also originally intended to actually be usable in the game's open world. However, it was removed because during test runs for the game, its presence disrupted the gameplay balance. An audio file of Ocelot detailing the use of Battle Gear in combat has been found while data mining the PC version of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain: "The Battle Gear is an armored weapon developed to take on hostile bipedal weapon systems. You can alter its maneuverability by changing its posture. In travel mode, it's as nimble as a horse, whereas in fire mode you can move while keeping an eye on the area in front of you. It's armed with a railgun and a heavy machinegun. If you like, we can look into adding other weapons too".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfQS2TQHFXg In addition, dummied data from the game has been found which presumably refers to upgrades to the Battle Gear: known names are HYBRID PT SYSTEM; AT-DRIVE MODULE; IT-CONTROL UNIT; BTG RAIL-GUN; BTG GATLING-30mm; BTG POWER-ARM; BTG H-MISSILE; and BTG P-WAVE SHIELD.http://mgsforums.com/single/?p=9850042&t=7793643 File: tpp_item.eng.lng2 (0\00.dat) Battle Gear possessed a small AI head module with a single optical lens, similar to the one present on D-Walker. If the player visits Huey's lab after development begins, they will be treated to a cutscene which shows Huey putting the head module on the body. Unlike most other cutscenes on Mother Base, the player does not get a notification of this development via either Ocelot or Miller and thus get redirected to Mother Base, meaning the player has to go out of their way to see the scene.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KybNS_7_Dzk Gallery battle gear 1.PNG battle gear 2.PNG battle gear 3.PNG battle gear 4.PNG battle gear 5.PNG battle gear 6.PNG References Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Metal Gears Category:Diamond Dogs